


Clown Trick

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Solo, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Shrinking, Size Manipulation, Small Penis, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Matt likes to show off in front of the web cam, too bad for him Piedmon’s back and has a trick up his sleeve for him.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Piemon | Piedmon
Kudos: 33





	Clown Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Clown Trick

Matt likes to show off in front of the web cam, too bad for him Piedmon’s back and has a trick up his sleeve for him.

-x-

Matt smiled as he got home from band practice. He was home alone which is how he liked it. He pulled off his shirt exposing toned abs, firm pecs and perky pink nipples, along with his hairy pits. He tossed the shirt in the hamper and began taking off his pants revealing his underwear which was bulging from the colossal man meat inside.

After tossing his pants in the hamper, he palmed his confined cock getting it to wake up as he walked to his bedroom. He turned his computer on and began angling his web cam. He set his voice filter on the microphone. He started a web site, and people were already tuning in. “Heck yeah blondies back!”

“Show us your dick blondie!” Matt smirked, his camera angle never showed his face, but people watched his body, loved it in fact. The comments were already whistling about his bulge.

“Take em off Take em off!” the comments chanted. His smirk grew as he laced his fingers in the hem of his underwear and slowly began pulling them off. His thick man bush became exposed and soon his dick was slowly shown, the underwear pulled his semi down, but finally he pulled his underwear down far enough that allowed his dick to spring up and slap his abs...

“Whoo there it is!”

“Hubba hubba!”

“Fuck me blondie!!!!”

The comments were pouring in fast as his thick 12 inch dick stood for the whole net to see. His huge family jewels hanging low, and crowned by his manly hair. Just seeing the comments had his dick hard, they loved his mighty tool, for good reason.

He inherited his dad’s manly penis unlike his brother. It took two hands to properly pump his monster of a cock, it was just 6 months ago he found he liked showing off, he found a web site that let you stream solo videos. It was less than a day he became a hit and he had so many followers tuning in just to watch him jerk it. True he didn’t want people to know who he was, just it got him off that someone was watching and loving his body.

Matt sat back in his chair and wagged his penis at the camera. “Watch me work.” He says and began pumping his cock with one hand, while letting the other move over his muscled form.

“Whoo sexy!”

“Yeah pump it!”

“Oh man you’re so hot!”

Seeing those comments turned him on fiercer, he brought a hand to his pecs and pinched his nipple eliciting a moan as his other hand guided over his erect flesh.

“So sexy I can’t take it!”

“Such a naughty body!”

More comments came in like that as more viewers tuned in.

Matt spent some time teasing his nips, just to fuel his arousal a bit, and his fans loved it. Once he started leaking pre he got serious, he took his cock with both hands and began pumping himself. He shivered as he worked himself from base to tip, both hands cupping his hot manhood.

“Oh yeah work it.”

“Faster faster!”

“Cum for us!”

The blonde smirked, and he ignored the comments and instead went slow. ‘I’m in control here you want to see me cum beg for it.’ He thought as one hand left his cock to fondle his balls.

“No come on!”

“Please we want to see that monster shoot.”

“Please please please.”

More comments flowed in, still Matt put on a show he kept himself from cumming but still kept his audience entertained. He loved the control he had. These men tuning in to watch him cum and they will beg for it.

True enough, more comments poured in seeking his release to see him shoot. They wanted no needed to see it and that feeling had Matt swimming in pleasure. He grabbed his dick with both hands and pumped himself at max speed. “Ah Ahhhhhh!” he moaned, arching his back, giving the viewers a brief glimpse of his ass just as he came the first three spurts fired with great force that shot clear over his head and behind him. The next landed on his face giving him a cum facial not that they could see it, the last splattered his chest and abs. The last of his seed spilled over his cock like a volcano drenching it in semen, soon his whole crotch was soaked in cum, even if it couldn’t be seen people were sure that semen ran down his taint to his hole even. He came so much!

“Beautiful!”

“Sexy!”

“You’re amazing!”

The comments flooded in as Matt’s cock softened. “That’s all for this show see you guys again.” He was about to turn off his computer when a new commenter appeared and posted this…

“You think that having a huge cock makes you special? You have a false sense of power and control and you better be careful before you lose it.”

‘ClownTrick? Whatever,’ he turns off his comp and his web cam. “Time for a shower,” he went off to wash his cum off him, his soft dick swinging away.

-x-

The next day came and went pretty boring, but all day Matt had this itch in his balls, he wanted to cum again, he had to be careful getting hard in his pants was very painful for him, still every now and then he wondered how he was gonna perform tonight.

He made it home but didn’t strip yet. “Figure I’ll give them a show.” He walked into his room and turned his comp and web cam on. When he loaded the website there was only one person online. “ClownTrick again, whatever he’ll watch like the others.” He turned the stream on and at first he saw himself through the web cam then it glitches out.

“Hahahahaha!” a face appeared on the screen somehow.

“What Piedmon!?” he gasped in shock.

“That’s right human; I did warn you guess you didn’t listen. Clown Trick!” a flash of energy came from the screen and hit Matt hard. His clothing was ripped from his body in one shot and he fell on his ass buck naked.

The screen glowed as Piedmon rose from the screen with a chuckle. The dark master now stood before him, he waved his hand and the tattered clothing fused together to make a rope and Matt’s hands were quickly tied behind his back.

Matt gasped as he struggled but the clothing rope was too strong. Piedmon stared at the digidestined with a smirk. “What’s your game here?”

“I told you I’m stripping away that power of yours, I’m gonna teach you and reveal your true self.” A black pearl appeared in his hand and he spread the blonde’s legs as he went to his ass. He pressed the pearl against his hole and Matt moaned at the warmth of it.

It felt so hot, and his insides soon relaxed as pressure was added and it pushed inside. Matt moaned as the pearl entered him, as did Piedmon’s finger. He shivered, he’d never touched his hole before, but this felt so strange, not bad either.

The pearl pushed deep inside and soon Piedmon’s finger retracted. Matt shivered and moaned as heat washed through his body, his cock stood proud at its full mast. “What’d you do to me?”

“Nothing you didn’t already want, you see that little pearl will keep your insides nice and clean forever now you can take as much cock as you want.” Matt blushed.

“I don’t want to take cock!” he shouted.

“Oh you will,” he pulls out a white cloth and placed it over Matt’s dick till it formed around it, the cloth was too small to cover it completely.

“Didn’t bring a big enough cloth this time you won’t turn me into a key chain with that.”

“Not what I had in mind.” He began pumping Matt’s cock, touching only what the cloth covered. The blonde moaned at the touch he couldn’t help it.

‘I won’t lose, I won’t give in!’ he thought as he was pumped, but then something strange happened. ‘Is the cloth getting bigger?’ Sure enough more of his cock was disappearing into the white cloth. Then it hit him the cloth wasn’t growing his cock was shrinking.

He tried to struggle but the pleasure was making him weak. Every stroke to his steadily shrinking penis was like a new hit on his brain. Soon thoughts of getting away turned to thoughts of more. He wanted more even bucked into the Dark Master’s grasp. “More please!” he moaned, arching his hips.

“If you insist.” The finger returned at his hole. When that long digit pushed inside the boy moaned, his expression becoming lustful and happy.

Piedmon just had one hand around his dick now, the 12 inch monster had shrunk down to 5 inches, and it was still shrinking. It was now even smaller than his little brothers. Smaller and smaller it became as it shrank the pleasure in his ass grew.

He was drooling as he got fingered and stroked, soon one finger became two and Matt howled in pleasure, the touch against his inner walls was better than ever.

“Ready for the big reveal?” Matt only nodded, he wanted to see how big he was, and he needed to see what happened to his cock. Piedmon pulled the cloth away and the blonde gasped seeing his two inch pecker. It twitched and was leaking a large amount of pre.

“It’s so tiny,” he moaned.

“Yes you were born with a bigger dick than you can handle. Now your perfect.” His fingers jabbed something inside him and Matt came. His semen was still powerful; his face got a facial as the rest of his body was painted white.

Piedmon removed his fingers and revealed his massive cock; the digimon was at least 20 inches long. “You see this; your dick has gone to a better place mine. Now I’ll show you why you it was wasted on you.” Matt whined at the loss but when he saw that huge perfect cock standing erect he didn’t know what he wanted more to suck on it or take it up his ass to fill the emptiness the fingers had left.

His dick touched his puckered hole and the blonde felt his toes curl in excitement. The digimon slathered his length in Matt’s own cum and began pushing in.

Matt saw stars, the initial penetration hurt, but the friction soon made up for that. Deeper and deeper it went, and his tiny cock got hard again. He was only ten inches inside when Matt came again. His inner walls squeezed the intruder but that didn’t stop the digimon. He kept pushing in, not stopping till he was buried balls deep inside.

The human arched his back in pleasure and came again. He was shocked at his own stamina usually he just shot once and he was out, now he’d had 3 intense orgasms and he was still wanting more.

Piedmon began to move, going slow so Matt could feel every inch that was filling him. “Oh yes!” he moaned when he thrust in, the digimon’s balls slapping his ass with the thrust.

“Yes oh yes faster!” he moaned and Piedmon obeyed. Moving faster and faster, the friction making him cry tears of joy, and each slap of the larger male’s balls to his ass sent an intense jolt of pleasure.

“See now, you were born to take cock.”

“Yes I was born to take cock, give me more fill me more of your cock.” Matt’s bonds were released.

“Play with your new clit.” Matt reached down and began tugging on his penis, while his hands massaged his sack. “Good boy!” Piedmon rewarded him and began pounding his hole; each thrust brought a loud moan from the human.

His sweet spot was abused and brushed with each thrust; Matt kept spilling his seed and drained his balls. Through all his releases Piedmon kept fucking him, never stopping, and never slowing down.

He fucked Matt stupid, his eyes glazed over, drooling with a blissed out expression on his face. His body was covered in semen, a steady stream of cum was pouring from his manhood.

Finally the digimon gave in, and came blowing his load deep inside. Matt would never be able to forget this feeling, as spurt after spurt filled him. Piedmon pulled out his still hard massive cock. “Now to finish the job.” He cleaned off the boy’s body with cum and used one of his special daggers he shaved Matt’s pits and crotch. Leaving him smooth and sensitive

“Enjoy your new life.” He passed back into the digital world.

Matt was never the same again. He came out to his best friends and begged to be fucked. The others were surprised, but Matt was their friend and his cute little dick was just so tempting.

Tai loved fucking Matt’s delicious little bubble butt with his hard 10 incher, but the blonde had to work for it, start by licking his feet after soccer practice. He always did a good job and Tai had the most stamina out of all of them he may not have been as big as Piedmon’s new monster was but he lasted longer than him.

Joe got to relieve his stress, with Matt under his desk sucking his 9 inch penis or slurping on his balls, the endorphins running through his brain helped him study harder, and after he was done he gave Matt what he wanted. Joe was always so pent up he didn’t last long but he had such potent cum.

Izzy wasn’t a top but he rather enjoyed testing out his toys on Matt’s body while getting his 7 inch cock sucked. Matt often had two or three vibes stuffed up his needy hole, with all kinds of toys vibrating at different spots of his body. He ran a massager over his pits and the blonde moaned in the ticklish pleasure.

The biggest surprise was TK he loved topping Matt, and he was a kinky little blonde too. Whenever he had his 5 incher stuffed up Matt’s hole he always spanked him with every thrust. “You like my cock in you don’t you bitch you love it!”

“Yes I love it please take me TK pound me with your big penis bigger than my own!!”

“You know it!”

Matt had never been happier in his life, he even managed to convince them to fuck him on camera for the web site. They were a little surprised but with the angle of the web cam their faces were hidden so it was all good.

No one loved these new videos more than Piedmon, he watched them from the digital world, either having his massive cock sucked or ridden by the young and super sexy Gennai. After Piedmon had been reborn he was no longer a dark master not that Matt knew that. “You really did a great job Piedmon he’s so happy.”

“Yep, he just needed to be his real self and not think with that big cock of his.”

“I rather like it on you.” He sank the huge rod inside him moaning in pleasure.

“Yeah you do,” he played with Gennai’s nipples as the brunette bounced up and down his massive shaft. They fucked as they watched Matt ride Tai’s massive cock, his own tiny cock wagging as he gave the victory pose as he came.

End


End file.
